The king and his magic love
by Chookette
Summary: Sorcerers want to hurt Uther. Besides, Morgana reveal to his king that she has magic and run away. Do they finally find the love of each other ? Write by a french fangirl...
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so , this is my first fanfiction of Merlin, I am french, and so, it's really difficult to me to write in english. So sorry for my faults.

This is a Uther/Morgana's fanfiction. Yes I do ship them. :D  
>Disclaimer : Merlin belongs to BBC, but originally, he belongs to the celtic legend's...Okay, okay, he do not belongs to me... snif :'(<p>

* * *

><p>In the shadows of the castle of Camelot, two people talk, seem not to want to be spotted.<p>

"- So, you know how can we do ?- Yes, if I want to hurt the king, I know who we should capture.- If you talk of Prince Arthur…..- Oh no I'm not talking about him. You'll see.

And as they continued their plots, a shadow slipped behind them and a metallic sound was heard."- Royal Guard. Do not move, sorcerer. "

And while several guards rushed to the two magicians, one of them disappeared while the other, unable tto escape,get capture by the guards.

* * *

><p>"- You did so enough to carry everyone?-Morgana ...- He did nothing wrong, and you promised to die. This is unfair.- He is a sorcerer, Morgana!- Can be did he not choose to have magical powers!- Do not talk nonsense. What do you know about ? "<p>

Morgana did not answer. It's been one month she went to see the Druids and she said it was better for her not to tell, especially Uther, the man she loved more than a father, about his powers emerging.

- Sir, you can not understand, you decimate innocent families because of your fear! It is immoral!

Morgana, I wish it clear once and for all:

NO PERSON DO HAVE MAGIC deserves to live! I'd kill them all without exception!

It was then that something broke in Morgana. He will kill knees gave way and she burst into tears."- Morgana."

The king ran to the side of her ward in tears. His body was trembling all members. She fought for breath."- Morgana, are you alright ?"The young woman shook her head as tears continued to flow. Uther stroked his soft black hair. The eyes of the First Lady of Camelot shone and flame appeared in his hand.

- Morgana ...- I ... I have the magic, Uther. I have the magic in me, and ... you kill me ... "

* * *

><p>So ? Do you like, do you hate. Do I should continue ?<p>

Review :D


	2. Chapter 2

Somehow, the witch got up and flees away from the castle, leaving Uther, incrédulous, on the floor of the throne room.

She ran as quickly as she could. She has magic. She belongs to this horrbile criminals. Even if the druids told her that magic could be something good, she was feeling so guilty.  
>Tears escaped from Morgana's green eyes as she continued her evasion. She had succeded to fly away from Uther.<br>Andnow ?  
>What could she do ?<br>Where could she go ?  
>She had notwhere to refuge herself.<p>

And her tears couldn't stop to ran.

Then, a shock.

As she didn't see where she went, it was almost normal that she will face someone or something one moment or another.

She looked up to see the eyes of a man apparently too dirty and too filthy to belong to Camelot's court.  
>Was he a villager ?<p>

« - Excuse me. »  
>She says stifling a sob.<p>

But when Morgana wanted to go away, the man held her arm violently.  
>Scared, she fell to this mysterious man's feet.<p>

« - Hey Miss, you are the Lady Morgana, aren't you ? »  
>Seeing that Morgana stay silent, a disgusting smirk moved the man's lips.<p>

« - It was more easy than I tought ! Get up ! »

He Drew Morgana's wrist, what was making a strange noise and making Morgana scream.

« - Shut up and move ! »

Who was this man ?  
>Why did he want harm to her ?<br>Of course, it was the fisrt time that someone try to kidnapp her.  
>She was the king's ward, after all. But this time, her wrist was so hurt and she was too scared to defend herself.<br>And now the king knew about her magic, Morgana will never be rescued.

Her body was shaking because of the sobs.  
>This guy dragged her away from Camelot and she could'nt ripost.<p>

What was he going to do to her ?


End file.
